Traffic signaling apparatus such as traffic lights can be used to manage and facilitate the flow of traffic through an intersection or other area. However, in some cases, traffic signals cannot be easily seen by drivers until they are in or near the intersection itself. Traffic lights disposed above the intersection on a pole or a wire, as opposed to on the side of the roadway, may be especially difficult to see in some circumstances. For example, some drivers may have their vision impaired when approaching an intersection behind a large or tall vehicle, such as a 16- or 18-wheeler tractor-trailer vehicle, a farm vehicle, a commercial bus, a school bus, a military vehicle, a boat trailer, an automobile transport vehicle, a sport utility vehicle, or some other large or tall vehicle. As a result, a driver approaching an intersection behind a large or tall vehicle may inadvertently enter the intersection contrary to the signal presented by the traffic light, which can lead to a collision.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved traffic signaling apparatus, and methods of displaying traffic signals, that provide increased visibility of traffic signals to drivers approaching intersections, including behind a tall vehicle.